The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for exercising animals and more particularly to a treadmill device for exercising horses.
There have been many attempts to provide a suitable exercising device for horses of a general type having a treadmill upon which a horse walks or runs. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,197, 3,952,704 and 4,095,561. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,191 and 4,095,561 are typical of the prior art in that they show a plurality of rollers underneath an endless conveyor belt for supporting the weight of the horse thereon. It has been determined that there are very serious problems with such a roller supporting structure. Such roller support structure does not provide a good solid support and additionally there is a problem with hock, ankle and bone damage due to excessive roller vibration. There is also a hazard in the event of a belt separation that the horse cannot or will not stand directly on the rollers. This hazard cannot be minimized with a roller arrangement because the horse is likely to panic and hurt itself. Furthermore, there can be excessive downtime if these rollers or the bearings therefor need replacement.
One solution to this roller problem is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,261, wherein it is suggested that a sheet of polished stainless steel be used as a supporting surface. One of the main problems with this, besides the high cost, is that an intolerable amount of friction is produced between the belt and the stainless steel supporting surface. In the conveyor art in general, ultra high molecular weight polyethelyne plastic material has been used for a supporting surface in place of rollers. Heretofore, however, such material has not been feasible for use in horse treadmills because the rubbing together of belt over such a non-conductive material produces very high concentrations of static electricity; and, when this static electricity is transmitted to a horse and the horse touches a portion of the metallic frame, the horse is shocked in much the same way that a person can be shocked by walking on a carpet in the winter time and then touching something metallic.
Consequently, there is a need for a treadmill for horses, or the like, which has adequate supporting surface as distinguished from the roller structure; a supporting structure which has a low coefficient of friction as contrasted with the stainless steel support structure mentioned above; and, one which does not have the static electricity problem mentioned above when ultra high molecular weight polyethelyne plastic material is used as a supporting structure.
Another problem associated with horse treadmill devices is that of getting the horse onto the treadmill with one person and getting the device into operation. Heretofore this has been at least a two person operation and there is consequently a need for such a device which can be utilized by one person alone.
A further problem with the prior art devices of this general type is the one of safety. The prior art tends to have devices which do not have curves on every corner as are necessary. Furthermore, certain restraining devices for the horse can sometimes be partially circumvented by the horse and then there is a danger that the horse will injure itself trying to extricate itself from such contraptions. Consequently, there is a need for devices which will minimize these dangers.
A further problem with prior art devices using a restraining member for holding the horse in place is that the horse will often times exert a tremendous amount of force on such device, especially if it has, for example, put one foot over such restraining device. It then becomes almost impossible for the operator of the device to unlatch it because of the pressure thereon. Consequently, there is a need for releasing structure which can be released easily without danger to the operator of the device or to the horse. In the past, for example, people have found it necessary to use knives, or the like, to cut a restraining rope in such emergency situation, and when this becomes necessary, there is always the danger that the knife will cut the horse or the person using it because the horse is so excited and anxious to get out of such predicament. These situations can also be quite tramatic for a horse and can cause such horse to refuse to enter a treadmill again. Consequently, there is a need to minimize any possibilities that the horse will experience such tramatic events.